The present invention relates to an apparatus for bending metallic and nonmetallic laminations in general and sliding covers for computer diskettes in particular.
Bending machines provided by means of bending blades or oscillating bending tables are normally used to bend metallic laminations; their common characteristic is that they produce a relative sliding between the lamination being bent and the bending element, so that damage or surface scoring can occur on the lamination.
This limitation is particularly felt for example in the production of sliding covers for computer diskettes. When the sliding cover is supplied to the diskette manufacturer, it must be already bent in its U-shaped configuration, entailing consequent considerable bulks and useless space occupation during shipping, since the sliding covers are shipped already bent, with a consequent limited utilization of space.